DeadMan Walking
by JeffhardyChicka365
Summary: Blake Calaway is the Daughter of the Undertaker. She is new to the WWE and what will happen when she collides with the Apex Preditor with a BANG! Is Randy a dead man walking when her father doesn't approve. M for language and later Chapters, will get long
1. Chapter 1

**Wow it has been a while since I have written ANYTHING about wrestling but I promised a friend soo long ago that I would do this for her. Not to mention I have been in an Undertaker mood. So Review and remember you can request One Shots! I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE WWE SUPERSTARS OR DIVAS AND CAN ONLY TAKE CREDIT FOR MY OC'S!**

I hadn't been backstage in what seems like forever but it was something that no one could forget. Every arena is different though the electricity in the back is always the same. Walking with my bag on my shoulder I was texting until finally I looked up and realized I was lost. Looking around I groaned to myself and walked back not yet ready to admit that I was lost out loud. Sure I could have text my dad but that would be admitting to him that I should have accepted his offer of finding someone to show me around. Wandering around I tried to make it look like I knew where I was going and was thankful when I saw some of the other superstars roaming around. Not being here since I was a child I still recongnized the guys but didn't know them personally. Smiling to myself I had just enough time to stop myself from walking into someone's back and from the color of their shirt I knew exactly who it was. I walked around them and saw that he was talking to a girl I was very close to.

"Hey whore." I jokingly called her and she glanced at me with a dawning look. Before I knew what was going on I was engulfed in a hug of Natalya.

"Blake!" She yelled as she pulled away and held me at arms length just taking everything in. The man was looking back and forth with a confused expression.

"Umm Natty whose this?" He asked with a slight Boston accent that was almost impossible to detect. He was checking me out while trying not to look like he was. With my long black hair and green eyes I had been quite a sight since I was little, it didn't help that I was in tight yoga pants and a tank top with thin straps.

"Well John if you would stop drooling." I smiled to him and he didn't look a little bit ashamed. Instead he looked confused on how I knew him. "I watch the show and am the new diva that you will be working with. Blake Calaway is the name." I always liked watching peoples expressions when they realized who my father was. It usually went from one of confusion, to shock, to recongnition.

"You're Blake? I should have known by the hair." John joked but held out his hand. "John Cena though you seem to know that." I put my hand in his and after a while dropped it. He turned to Natty and nodded to her. "I got to go find Randy so I will catch you later." John gestured to me with a smirk. "This one looks to be lost so I think you might want to show her back to Mark." I blushed lightly that it was that transparent that I was lost. We waved to him as he left and Natty linked her arm through mine as we began to walk.

"I thought you said you would call when you landed." She pouted and hip checked me. We walked down the ever winding halls as I hip checked her back.

"Maybe if you ever turned the damn thing on I would." I replied back with a soft laugh. At my words she pulled out said phone and showed it to me.

"It is too on!" Natty exclaimed but then saw that the inside screen was indeed dark. "Whatever, that's so not the point." She held down the power button and tucked it into her back pocket. "But anyways, I'll leave you with your dad." I hadn't even realized we had arrived at the door marked with my dads name until we were right in front of it.

"I'll see you out there right? I mean you're teaming with Randy tonight against John and me right?" I asked her and readjusted my bag strap.

"Oh but of course! See you at the gorilla." We hugged again before she left to probably go find Beth and I entered the room.

My father was sitting on the couch watching the program that was going on just on the other side of the arena. "Got lost?" He guessed and laughed.

"Why does everyone assume that I was lost!" I exclaimed hoping to hide the fact that I was indeed lost. I flopped down on the couch next to him, not ready to get into my ring gear just yet. That and I didn't want my father to see the outfit and die.

"John texted me." He leaned over and kissed my head. "But lucky for you I have no time to laugh at you before I have to go for my match." He stood and grabbed the signiture black trenchcoat that was always his. "Speaking of which, yours is after mine so get stretched and changed missy." I stuck my tongue out at him but stood up none the less. In a rare show of affection my dad pulled me in and hugged me. "I'm so proud of you." He whispered to me and I hugged him back for a moment before he pulled away and left.

Sighing to myself I got out my short black skirt,red and white wrestling boots, and my red and white corset. The only thing missing from making me match my tag partner was the blue. Shrugged I changed before sitting in front of the vanity and doing my make up. Luckily I knew how to get to the gorilla so when I was done I headed there. Getting to the position I smiled when I saw the other three involved in the match already there around the monitor.

"Hey Blake." John greeted me as I joined them to watch my fathers match against Jeff Hardy. It seemed almost cruel to have that match but I knew better than to count anyone out especially Jeff.

"Hey John. Ready for the match?" I asked him and felt eyes on me that I met straight on. The eyes were ice blue but for some other reason I couldn't look away. Something about those eyes held me still and the same seemed true for him.

"Oh yeah. I was gonna ask you about our entrance." John's voice broke my trance and I looked anywhere but at the other man. Unfortunatley I met the eyes of Natalya who was looking back and forth between us. "I was thinking we could go out to mine together and maybe do a syncronized entrance of mine. Baseball slide and salute and everything." He kept talking as I brought my eyes up to his and smiled.

"I like it. Though don't expect me to take this off." I gestured to my shirt and he chuckled a bit before handing me a Cena shirt to match his.

"No but if you want you could wear this to take off." I took the shirt from him and pulled it over my head. Once it was in place I pulled my hair out and let it fall around me. "Perfect."

"I try." I joked and Natty shook her head with a smile.

"Well anyways, Blake you know Randy right?" She asked and I shook my head before holding out my hand.

"Blake Calaway." I said and he just looked at my hand before slipping it into his own. The minuet they touched it was like an electric shock came up my arm. For once someone didn't seem in shock of my last name and I found I liked that.

"Randy Orton." His voice was deep and I was almost sad when he dropped my hand. I shook my head mentally getting into the mind set as the bell tolled signalling the end of the match. I was thankful that the shirt John gave me covered my upper half when he came back.

"Good luck hunny." He said and kissed my cheek. I smiled to him as he left to the back. Jeff came through next and he nodded to the guys, kissed Natty's cheek good luck, studied me and left. I chuckled a bit and shook my head at the Southener. No doubt he was wondering who I was and I made a mental note to introduce myself later.

"See you out there." Randy said to John and they did a guy bro hug thing that I never understood. John nodded just as the opening chords of Randy's music hit and he and Natty left. She gave me a bright smile before slipping on the mask that was ever present in the ring now a days.

"Ready?" John asked me as he bounced on his toes.

"As I ever will be." I replied with a grin and the opening of his song began. Just as it said 'Alpha Dog!' we exited the with a pop of the crowd. There were rumors that the crowd gave you energy. I let John yell into the camera before we did the salute together. Smirking to each other we nodded before running to the ring together and baseball slid into the ring.

As John went to one corner I went to the other and lifted myself up onto the second rope. From there I gave the rock sign with a huge grin. Meeting John in the middle I took off my shirt while he took off his, I threw mine to the right while he threw his to the left. In a sea of hundreds I felt those eyes on me again. I looked to Randy and winked to him with a smirk.


	2. Chapter 2:A Smart CommentFiller

**Well I am happy to say that this story will now be updated. Those that added it to their favorites,I thank you and those that added me to your alert/favorite then I thank you VERY MUCH for that. It is always nice to get those. Be sure to look out for new Potter updates! I DO NOT OWN ANY WWE SUPERSTAR/DIVA! I CAN ONLY TAKE CREDIT FOR THE OC'S!**

The mat looks as though it bounced but it was unforgiving as my head hit the back of it. Clutching my head I felt Natty grab me by the hair,the signal for me to make my come back. As she let go of my hair I missle drop kicked her and immedietly got back up. Pulling her to her feet I tossed her to the ring corner before rushing her and doing a front flip right before I hit her with a back elbow. Turning to hype up the crowd I smiled brightly before turning to Natty as she ran at me. I kicked her in her stomach before setting her up for the Tombstone. Quickly I dropped her down on her head and just as my father does,crossed her arms over her chest,rolled my eyes back,and heard the ref count to three.

Standing as Natty rolled from the ring to be joined by Randy, John joined me in the ring to celebrate. Raising my hand John and I grinned to the crowd while the camera went back and forth from Natalia and Randy to myself and John. The screen went dark signaling that we were no longer live. Climbing from the ring, we slapped hands with the crowd and I even signed my first autograph as a WWE Diva. Finally we were up the ring though and with one last wave we were gone.

Entering the back I was pulled into a hug by Natty who was saying something in my ear that I couldn't hear. Either from the ringing in my ears from the crowd or because of the fact that my attention was focused on Randy as he and John talked. Finally I focused back on her and caught the end of her sentence.

"...And we are rooming together so I figured you wouldn't mind just a relaxing night on your first night." She had pulled away enough that I was able to pull a hairtie off my wrist and tie my hair up. I nodded to her with the hairtie in my mouth.

"You figured right. I kinda just wanna watch a movie and relax." I got out and she nodded. I hooked my arm with hers and we walked up to the guys. I tapped John on the shoulder and when he turned around I hugged him. "Thanks for teaming with a new Diva." I said to him with a smile.

"If every new diva was like you I wouldn't mind." John replied when I pulled away and smiled back to me. Even with my eyes on John I could feel the icey eyes on me. Though the man they belonged to was attractive I didn't like being stared at constantly. Being very much like me I turned to him with a smile.

"Randy,dear, if you're going to keep staring you can at least say something. I mean,I realize Im cute but I am not so much so that the cat catches your tongue." I patted him on the shoulder with the smile still in place,took Natty by the hand(With her looking shocked and giggling at the same time) and we left to grab our things. We swung the bags over our shoulders and left the near empty locker room.

"I can't believe you said that to him." Natty said as we lapsed into silence. I shrugged nochalantley and she continued on. "No one had ever said that to Randy. He is a sweet guy but a bit of a manwhore but none of us really had the guts to tell him to speak instead of staring like we are peices of meat."

"It wasn't that big of a deal. You know me,Im too straight forward to not say something." I spoke as we continued on the way. We were just about to leave when someone was shouting to Natty.

Turning around we saw it was Cena,Phile Brooks,Randy and Jeff. Jeff was the one who called out and we stood waiting at the doors. When they caught up we continued on the way.

"We hear you're having a night in. Wondered if perhaphs a few guys who don't wanna go out can join you?" Phil aka CM Punk asked as we walked to our cars. The fans had long since departed from the arena,having seen all of their favorite stars.

"It's cool with me if it's cool with Blake here." Natty replied and suddenly five sets of eyes were looking at me.

"Fine with me as long as someone orders this girl a pizza." I bargined,pulling out my car keys and clicking the button to unlock my blue car. It was nothing special but it got me from place to place. I was looking to upgrade soon.

"What kind of pizza?" Asked a foreign voice and looking to the voice I saw the source was Randy Orton. It was such a shock that he spoke to me that I almost didn't answer. Natty elbowed me and I jumped slightly. We all stopped by my car as everyone waited for me to reply.

"Um bacon or chicken with broccoli." I finally got out and he nodded. Pulling out his wallet he waved to the others as they went to pull out theirs.

"Don't even worry about it guys." Randy said and looked at me. "I got this one. Meet you there." with that he turned and walked to a black truck,hopping in the drivers side. The others said they would follow us and that after changing they would meet us at our room. We all agreed on the plan and parted ways.


End file.
